


Z pierwszych ważnieszych odkryć

by Homoviator



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble osadzone są w czasie, gdy młodzi X zaczynają trenować w rezydencji Charlesa Xaviera, a Charles z Erykiem podróżują w poszukiwaniu nowych mutantów. Slice of Life, everyday fluff i everyday boredom. Lubię wysyłać Charlesa i Eryka na poszukiwania nowych utalentowanych mutantów, so feel warned :)</p><p>Drabble są krótkie, niewymiarowe i widziane przez slash gogle, ale slash jako taki jeszcze przed nami.<br/>Pairing Eryk/Charles pojawi się, ale później. Historie drabblowe ułożyć się powinny we względną całość i slash się zdarzy. Dont like dont read, to moje osobiste odreagowanie na fakt, że autorzy X-Menów już na wstępie tak skłócili takie fantastyczne postaci :)<br/>AU (pomijając CIA mutanci jadą trenować od razu do rezydencji Xaviera)<br/>Do sceny plażowej doprowadzę rzecz inna drogą</p><p>FF sprzed paru lat, wrzucam na AO3 na prośbe czytaczy... może na fali nowego filmu X-Men jakos do mnie wen powróci :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ty też

Ty też

Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another, 'What! You too? I thought I was the only one"

 

C.S. Lewis

 

 

 

Czasami mu się to śniło. Ciemne głębiny wodne, zimno przenikające do szpiku kości, jego własne, otwarte w niemym krzyku usta, do których wlewała się woda, dusząc, dławiąc gniew, zbuntowany sprzeciw, wrzask.

To niesprawiedliwe!To nie tak miało być!

Oddalająca się łódź podwodna, zamykające się za nią podwodne wiry, śmiertelne i piękne. Moc, która umykała, uciekała z każdym łykiem brudnej wody zatoki, z każdym rozpaczliwym ruchem. Nie zdołał przytrzymać łodzi. Poległ. Nie potrafił się pomścić, nie był w stanie rozwinąć swojego talentu na tyle, żeby złapać jednego człowieka i jednego człowieka zabić. Na próżno, całe lata treningów, nauki, analiz, ukrywania się. Na próżno. Wszystko na nic. Wszystko marność.

Czuł, jak mdleją mu ręce, jak napina się skóra czoła, wychodzą żyły. Nie miał czym oddychać i nie chciał już oddychać. Po raz ostatni wyciągnął rękę, usiłując uchwycić łódź podwodną w magnetyczną sieć... a potem ktoś objął go od tyłu i pogłaskał. Myślą. Był tak zaskoczony, że się poddał, był tak zdruzgotany, że nie miał siły na sprzeciw. Ten, kto gładził jego umysł posuwistymi, uspokajającymi myślami, ciągnął go właśnie w stronę powierzchni, w stronę mroku, poprzecinanego snopami brudnego, szarogranatowego światła.

Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś mnie tam zostawił Charles.

Obudził się, jakby ktoś trącił go dłonią w ramię. Otworzył szeroko oczy, wstrzymał oddech i instynktownie omiótł swoją mocą metalowe sprzęty w pokoju. Wszystko na swoim miejscu. Odetchnął głębiej. Na miejscu. Zegar tykał sennie w kącie sypialni, wskazując godzinę czwartą nad ranem, zawiasy w drzwiach nie ruszone, zamek zatrzaśnięty jak zawsze, żabki od zasłon nie tknięte. Rozluźnił się, ale spocona, przyklejona piżama i wilgotna pościel, pachnąca strachem i stresem, nie były zbyt przyjemne. Jak zawsze spał na wznak, ściskając w dłoni poniemiecką monetę, z rewolwerem pod poduszką i jak zwykle, gdy usiadł, bolały go nieco plecy. Zdrętwiały kark, lędźwie, nawet usta. W gardle piekło go ostro, całkiem jakby krzyczał.

Miał nadzieję, że to był tylko sen, cichy, bez krzyków, o które bez wątpienia będzie pytał Charles. Eryk przeżył w swoim życiu wiele koszmarów na jawie, nic dziwnego, że nauczył radzić sobie z, dużo mniej strasznymi, koszmarami sennymi. Krzyk jednak... Na krzyk Eryk nie powinien sobie pozwalać. Normalnie zbywał potrzebę pomagania Xaviera, potrzebę uzdrawiania. Jego głupawe przekonanie, że wszystko rozwiąże się przyjacielską rozmową, żartem i wyrażeniem serdecznego poparcia. I tylko o czwartej nad ranem, pośród rozrzuconej pościeli, z gardem bolącym od wyobrażonego krzyku, jakoś nic nie było już normalnie.

Otarł twarz z potu i wstał, zrzucając z siebie zapoconą podkoszulkę. Wsunął się w obcy i wciąż pachnący nowością szlafrok frotte. Odetchnął. Sen. Tylko sen. Trzęsły mu się dłonie.

Idąc po schodach do kuchni starał się zrelaksować, a gdy napił się wody prosto z kranu i wytarł usta rękawem, poczuł się trochę lepiej. Tam wtedy, w zatoce, to nie była jedyna szansa dorwania Shawa. Odstawił zbędną szopkę, dramę niegodną dorosłego mężczyzny, rzucał się samobójczo, krzyczał. A przecież Shaw co prawda uciekł, ale prędzej czy później odnajdą go ponownie. Poza tym Eryk miał teraz sprzymierzeńców, mutantów, miał grupę, która będzie wspierać go w walce. Nigdy nie wierzył w grupy, w żadnym wydaniu, ale tutaj akurat Charles mógł mieć rację. Shaw posiadał swoich popleczników, Eryk też powinien ich mieć.

Usiadł na stołku przy ogromnym oknie, oparł się o parapet i wpatrzył się w rodzący się, jesienny świt, niemrawy, zamazany i szary. Nie zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył Charlesa, przestępującego niepewnie z nogi na nogę przy kuchennym progu. W swoim własnym domu Xavier potrafił zachowywać się czasami jak obcy, jak ktoś, kto musi pytać o pozwolenie. Być może był to efekt uboczny jego mocy i moralności, nie chciał grzebać ludziom w głowach bez pardonu, więc zawsze pytał.

Teraz Charles miał chęć zapytać się, czy może się przyłączyć.

"Nie mogłem cię wtedy tak zostawić. Tam w wodzie, w zatoce. To nie było właściwe wyjście, bo nie wszystko jest marnością." zauważył półgłosem Charles, jego twarz rozluźniona, jego usta miękkie. Patrzył Erykowi prosto w oczy bez wahania, i wyglądał młodo, bardzo młodo. Wyglądał bezbronnie, w swojej flanelowej piżamce, w przyklapniętych kapciach, z dłońmi w kieszeniach szlafroka, tak przytulnie, domowo wyciągniętego, wytartego i zużytego. Wygodny. Cały Charles, razem ze swoimi małymi zboczeniami na punkcie mutacji, ze swoimi książkami, papierami, dysertacjami, nieustanną potrzebą dolewania sobie herbaty i wyjaśniania komuś czegoś, cały Charles był wygodny, gotowy dostosować się, otwarty na bycie z innymi, na uczestnictwo w czymś większym, niż tylko pojedynczy byt.

"Myślałem, że to ja jestem tutaj jedynym telepatą." Xavier uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wstawił czajnik na gaz. Nie opuścił gwizdka, ale za to wyjął z szafki dwa kubki i wsypał do nich herbaty. Po cichu, powoli, sennie. A więc poranna schadzka kuchenna miała zostać ich wspólną tajemnicą. W jakiś pokręcony sposób było to dla Eryka ekscytujące.

"Jedyny telepata. Jesteś uroczo naiwny i zadufany w sobie." wymruczał niskim, głębokim głosem. Charles zadrżał w swoim wygodnym szlafroku, a może Erykowi tylko się wydawało.

W ciemności przed świtem wszystko było możliwe.

 

end

 

by Homoviator 07/2011


	2. Tylko nie mów mi o tym

A true friend is someone who thinks that you are a good egg even though he knows that you are slightly cracked

 

Bernard Meltzer

 

roz 2. Tylko nie mów mi o tym

 

Nie był stworzony do przebywania w grupie. Czuł się nie na miejscu, obserwując naturalne zachowania nastolatków, schodząc co rano na wspólne śniadanie, przesiadując w ogrodzie, gdzie bawiono się, uczono i trenowano.

Charles powiedział mu, że nie musi uczestniczyć we wspólnych spotkaniach, nie musi zmuszać się do niczego. Eryk nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie uczynił z tego wyzwania. Będzie uczestniczyć we wszystkim, skoro już godził się wziąć w tym całym dziwacznym przedsięwzięciu udział. Poza tym wolał trzymać rękę na pulsie. Charles miał swój plan, wyidealizowaną do granic możliwości strategię współżycia mutantów i ludzi, i realizował ją. Eryk nie zaprzeczał, jeszcze, chociaż zadawał niewygodne pytania i wytykał niespójności. On też pracował nad swoim planem, szlifował go już dużo wcześniej, zanim dowiedział się, że nie jest sam, że istnieją mutanci mu podobni. Plan, co prawda uległ nieco zmianie, ale nadal opierał się na jednej prerogatywie. Zabić Sebastiana Shawa, pomścić, cokolwiek jeszcze pamiętało się, że warte jest mszczenia się.

Charles nie zgodziłby się, gdyby wiedział. Może zresztą i wiedział, był w końcu telepatą, tyle, że związanym obietnicą, że nie będzie bez pozwolenia czytać myśli, czy to ludzi, czy mutantów. Eryk był dobry w prowokowaniu sytuacji patowych. potrafił zakładać pułapki tak misterne, że ofiara orientowała się, że weszła w zasadzkę dopiero po kolejnych czterech ruchach szachowych pionków. Charles może i był w pełni świadom, że plan różni się od planu Lehnsherra, ale nie mógł nic powiedzieć, dopóki plan był tylko niewyraźną, schowaną na dnie umysłu, skłębioną myślą.

Było coś obślizgłego w trzymaniu kogoś tak serdecznego jak Charles w sytuacji patowej, ale Eryk widział w swoim życiu rzeczy o wiele bardziej obślizgłe, więc nie czuł wyrzutów. Xavier sam zakładał sobie smycz, sam kontrolował swoją moc i wyznaczał moralne granice użycia, i tak było lepiej. Nikt nie musiał odgrywać roli agresora.

Jak co dnia Eryk schodził na dół na śniadanie, chowając skrzętnie swoje rozważania na temat zemsty i cichą niechęć do uczestniczenia w grupowych wydarzeniach dnia. Jak co dnia Charles witał go uśmiechem, zbyt mocną kawą i przypalonym tostem. Obaj uśmiechnięci pod nosem, każdy ze swoim planem i swoją strategią. Z początku można było traktować takie pomieszkiwanie razem jako wyczuwanie granic wroga, po jakimś czasie stało się rutyną. Zdradziecko przyjemną rutyną, z wbudowanymi umiejętnie momentami zadowolenia, rozbawienia, poczucia zdrowej rywalizacji. Eryk zdał sobie z tego sprawę dopiero po dwóch tygodniach przebywania tutaj, z grupą mutantów, z Charlesem. Rezydencja Xaviera, ze swoimi ogromnymi korytarzami, wypełnionymi antycznymi rzeźbami i malowidłami quattrocenta, z ogrodami, w których można się było zgubić, z przestronną kuchnią, która nie była używana chyba od wieków, to wszystko stanowiło bardzo uroczą, kuszącą zasadzkę.

Charles był świetnym graczem, nie tylko w szachy jak widać. Eryk musiał starać się, żeby omijać rozsiane na jego drodze zasadzki. Zasadzki na niezależność, wolność, na plan zemsty.

Najgorszy był fakt, że czasami, w przypływie znużenia i pustki, Eryk tęsknił za czymś takim. Za przebywaniem razem z podobnymi mu dziwolągami, za kiepskimi śniadaniami, jedzonymi wspólnie, za nieśmiesznymi żartami i zbyt słodką kawą. Chyba się starzał. Zerknął na Charlesa, który nadal uśmiechał się pogodnie do swojej kawy, jego usta lekko opuchnięte, zaczerwienione, jego oczy pociemniałe, granatowe, niemal czarne.

"Znowu tosty." zauważył mimochodem Eryk, w ramach powitania. Sięgnął ponad głową Charlesa po kubek. Charles wciąż się uśmiechał, tylko przymknął oczy.

"Dobrze wiesz, że nie potrafię przyrządzić nic innego Eryku. Dolej mi kawy, jeżeli możesz."

Eryk odpowiedział uśmiechem, który tylko po części wypływał z uprzejmości wobec pana domu, po czym sięgnął do maszynki do kawy.

Przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu, chrupiąc spieczonymi skórkami tostów i zapijając je kawą. Przy końcówce drugiego tosta Eryk stracił cierpliwość, wstał, wyciągnął patelnię, włączył gaz i zaczął szperać po lodówce. Była za pełna, w ramach przekory wybrał więc danie banalnie proste i skromne. Zapach jajecznicy zwabił do kuchni kolejnych członków grupy. Najpierw przyszedł śpiący na stojąco Sean, który rozczochrany koszmarnie, z błędnym wzrokiem i przydeptanych kapciach, usiadł przy Charlesie. Niedługo potem wsunęła się do kuchni Raven, w długonogiej blond formie i puchatym, różowym szlafroczku. Następnie pojawił się w kuchni Hank z przekrwionymi, opuchniętymi od ekranu komputera oczyma i Alex, z włosami mokrymi od prysznica i nabuzowaną hormonami butą zbuntowanego nastolatka.

Angel nie schodziła na śniadania. Budziła się za późno i wolała jeść swoje dietetyczne sojowe produkty około południa.

Eryk bez kręcenia nosem zrobił jajecznicę dla wszystkich, dorzucając kolejne jaja, gdy kolejny mutant wkraczał do kuchni. Charles nie umiał gotować, zajęty swoimi artykułami, hipotezami, z rozwianym włosem w rozpiętym kardiganie, zapewne nie wygenerowałby energii mentalnej, potrzebnej do ogarnięcia jednego, pożywnego posiłku porannego. Eryk w sposób naturalny przejął ten obowiązek od niego, pozwalając Charlesowi zająć się resztą, czyli interakcją ze studentami. I tak Lehnsherr przyrządzał jajecznicę a Xavier prowadził niezobowiązującą konwersację ze wszystkimi po trochu, utrzymując przy stole niewymuszony klimat rodzinnej pogawędki, pomieszanej z edukacyjną konwersacją na temat.

Był w tym dobry. Eryk słuchał jednym uchem i zastanawiał się, czy działo się tak z powodu telepatycznego wyczuwania emocji, podświadomie, ale jednak, czy to po prostu grzeczność. Grzeczność i coś jeszcze... Gdy przybyli do rezydencji była ona na błysk wysprzątana i odkurzona, a kuchnia została bogato zaopatrzona w wiktuały spożywcze. Jednak żaden kucharz, żadna pokojówka już się później nie pojawili. Goście Xaviera musieli sprzątać po sobie sami, sami gotować i odkurzać dywany. Tak było lepiej, zmniejszało to szansę, że jakaś nieszczęsna kobiecina dostanie zawału, bo zobaczy jak Sean jednym beknięciem po puszce piwa imbirowego, rozbija równo na pół czajniczek do zaparzania herbaty.

Charles, innymi słowy, przyzwyczajony był to pustej rezydencji, do samotnych śniadań i samotnych wycieczek po herbatę do kuchni. Teraz, mając w domiszczu tylu gości, czuł się bardziej niż dobrze, lawirował pomiędzy nowymi znajomymi niczym paw, brylował elokwencją, pomagał, wspierał i uczył. Czuł się jak ryba w wodzie, mogąc wreszcie podzielić się swoją wiedzą z kimś, kto nie uzna go za fantastę, zbyt młodego profesora, bujającego w obłokach i piszącego niezrozumiałe tezy na temat mutacji.

Eryk, w przeciwieństwie do Charlesa, nie nadawał się do pogawędek, zwierzeń i zawierzeń, i nawet nie aspirował do miana mentora nowej generacji mutantów. Był starszy, bardziej doświadczony w życiu codziennym i codziennych oraz niecodziennych okrucieństwach, niż żyjący w swoim bogatym świecie, pośród książek i cudzych myśli Charles. Eryk przeżywał życie, Charles o nim myślał. Nie było nic złego w takim podziale ról, ale też powodował on pewien ferment w grupie. Dzieciaki z początku bały się Eryka i unikały go, speszone odwracały wzrok, nie odzywały się do niego pierwsze. Można to było wziąć za dobre wychowanie, ale Eryk wiedział lepiej. Poznawał lęk jak dobrze wytresowany pies poznaje zapach, potrafił się nawet się z tego lęku cieszyć. To dawało mu więcej przestrzeni, to czyniło go jeszcze bardziej samotnym. Charles nie aprobował tego stanu rzeczy i na każdym kroku podkreślał swoją przyjaźń i serdeczność względem Lehnsherra. Na początku nie było to łatwe do przyjęcia. Eryk nie był przyzwyczajony do nieustannego poklepywania go po ramieniu, po plecach, do pytań i znienacka rozpoczynanych konwersacji. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tłumaczenia siebie, swoich działań komukolwiek, ale gdy telepata patrzył na niego tymi miękkimi, pełnymi współczucia oczyma, nazywając go po raz setnym "drogim przyjacielem", miał chęć wytłumaczyć, przekonać. Chciał mieć Xaviera po swojej stronie...

Eryk z rozmachem wygarnął resztę jajecznicy na swój talerz i usiadł, w rogu kuchennej wysepki, tuż przy Charlesie.

Czuł, jak pułapka zatrzaskuje się dookoła niego, jak wszystkie zaślepki wskakują na swoje miejsce.

Reszta, oczywiście, nic nie zauważała, nieświadoma zagrożeń lub zagrożenia ignorująca. Raven skubała swoją jajecznicę, mrucząc coś o szczypiorku, Alex podkradał Hankowi pomidory, które Hank zaczął kroić dla siebie, a skończył na krojeniu dla całej ferajny. Sean zasypiał ponownie, z widelcem w jajecznicy i otwartymi ustami. Wszystko toczyło się normalnie, zwykły, słoneczny poranek w ogromnej, wypełnionej słońcem kuchni.

Pułapka.

Charles poruszył się, marszcząc dziwnie nos i odrobinę zbyt nerwowo mieszając swoją osłodzoną do granic możliwości kawę. Chciał coś powiedzieć, o coś zapytać, znowu. Cokolwiek wyczuł u Eryka, spowodowało, że zaniechał pytania i dobrze.

Przez długą chwilę w ogromnej kuchni panowało milczenie, przerywane tylko brzęknięciami talerzy, sztućców i pochrapywaniem Seana.

O kuchni mawiało się, że jest sercem domu i to w niej gromadzą się pozytywne energie, to w niej rodzą się najlepsze pomysły i długofalowe plany. Kuchnia miała w sobie tą właściwość, że ludzie w niej przebywający, na chwilę stawali się czymś na kształt rodziny, wspólnie jedli, rozmawiali, wspólnie gotowali, zmywali i zacieśniali więzy.

Kuchnia Xaviera była wielka, przedzielona ogromną wyspą-barem, który spokojnie mieścił dziesięć osób, z przestronnym kątem na całą lśniącą maszynerię, lodówkę, blendery, tostery, kuchenkę, wyglądającą raczej jak dzieło nowoczesnej techniki, a nie miejsce przyrządzania posiłków. Pomimo ogromu przestrzeni, goście instynktownie trzymali się tylko jednej strony wyspy, instynktownie grawitowali do siebie, do innych użytkowników kuchni. W gruncie rzeczy, mutanci, czy nie, woleli korzystać tylko z niewielkiej części pomieszczenia kuchennego, w zamian wybierali bliskość.

Piękna, oblana słońcem, dobrze zamaskowana pułapka. Eryk wykrzywił usta.

"Lepiej się razem siedzi, je i pije. No i przy kimś drugim jest cieplej." oznajmił ni w pięć ni w dziewięć Charles i wziął łyka kawy.

Nie musiał tłumaczyć, że nie chodzi o ciepło płynące z systemu grzewczego rezydencji.

Wszystkie zaślepki pułapki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. Eryk był specjalistą od pułapek i wiedział, że nie ma już sensu uciekać, bo jest za późno. Charles był o wiele lepszym graczem, niż dawał to po sobie poznać.

 

 

 

end


	3. Szczęśliwe śliwki

roz.3  
Szczęśliwe śliwki

 

To find a friend one must close one eye; To keep him, two.

 

Norman Douglas

 

 

 

 

Szczycił się tym, że jest drapieżnikiem, ale drapieżnikiem mądrym. Wiedział, kiedy się poddać, kiedy przeczekać, a kiedy zaatakować. Pewnie, chęć zemsty zaćmiewała mu czasami zdrowy rozsądek, ale był to wyjątek, o którym można było jedynie powiedzieć, że jest. Gdyby Eryk Lehnsherr nie potrafił kontrolować się i dobrze wybierać sobie pojedynków, nie przeżyłby wojny, powojennych resentymentów i ogólnie nie dałby sobie rady z życiem cichego zabójcy.

Charles wiedział, co wcześniej Eryk robił, jak się utrzymywał, co było jego głównym zajęciem. Tropienie śladów wywiezionego przed końcem wojny kapitału, skradzionego Żydom, było tylko wierzchołkiem góry lodowej. Eryk nie wahał się zabijać, zastraszać, grozić i terroryzować. Nie kradł, zabierał tylko to, co zostało wcześniej zabrane jego pobratymcom, którzy już o nic nie mogli się upomnieć, bo już dawno zalegli w bezimiennych grobach. Całe rodziny, całe pokolenia. Tych, którzy przetrwali było niewielu, a tych, co mieli wystarczająco sprytu, energii i woli, aby upomnieć się o swoje, było jeszcze mniej. Zanim resztka ocaleńców zebrała się, aby otrzymać zadośćuczynienie, większość ich majątków już wypłynęła do Ameryki południowej, albo do U.S.A.

Eryk popłynął za majątkami, a potem je odbierał. Na różne sposoby. Bankierów, którzy byli mu posłuszni, ale posiadali rodziny, wnuki, jedynie zastraszał, innych, mniej skorych do współpracy i na ogół samotnych jak palec, nie oszczędzał. Zawsze pracował cicho, nie pozostawiając śladów, nikt nigdy nie potrafił dokładnie podać jego opisu. Zwykły, szary człowiek w szarym garniturze, jakich tysiące. Eryk był dumny ze swoich umiejętności, gdy nie chodziło o Shawa, był dobrym, twardo stąpającym po ziemi strategiem.

Dlatego na dzień swojego odejścia z rezydencji Charlesa Xaviera wybrał środę. W środy Charles jeździł do Nowego Jorku, spotkać się z dziekanem swojej uczelni i zrobić większe zakupy. Zwykle nalegał, żeby Eryk pojechał z nim i zwykle Eryk się godził, a potem dołączał także Hank, usiłujący zbudować kolejne cerebro. Wszyscy wciąż słuchali wyrzekań McCoya, że musiał zostawić swoje cudowne urządzenie w CIA i to nie fair, że agencje rządowe tak łatwo mogą zabrać wynalazcy jego twór, blokując zdobycie patentu. Eryk nie miał pojęcia, który urząd patentowy zgodziłby się wydać patent na technologię namierzania mutantów, nowego a wciąż utajonego gatunku człowieka, ale nie wnikał. Hank zawsze przyłączał się do podróży środowych Charlesa i kompletował swoje niekończące się listy potrzebnych części, kabli i matryc. Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Hank rozproszy Charlesa a Eryk zniknie.

Przygotował się do opuszczenia rezydencji, spakował tylko niezbędne rzeczy i nie myślał o tym zbyt wiele. Zdziwił się jednak trochę, gdy w środę, zamiast zejść na śniadanie w garniturze, Charles przyszedł w swoim ulubionym, rozwleczonym swetrze i pogniecionych nieziemsko spodniach. Xavier wymamrotał coś o całonocnej lekturze Zygmunta Baumana, o przygodności losu i gotowości do sprostania zmianom antropologicznym, po czym zasiadł przy stole i wsparł głowę na dłoniach. W sposób oczywisty Charles był wycieńczony. I nigdzie się nie wybierał.

Eryk powstrzymał się od zapytania wprost, czemu Xavier nie jest ubrany do wyjścia, przecież wczoraj umawiali się, że jadą do miasta, przecież wczoraj... na szczęście pytanie zadane zostało przez Hanka.

"To dzisiaj nie jedziemy? Bo mnie już tylko jednego kabla brakuje..."

Alex, siedzący obok Hanka i smarujący sobie właśnie kanapkę dżemem, szturchnął go mocno w bok.

"Tobie to nie tylko jednego kabelka brakuje, mózgowcu."

"Odczep się prymitywie."

I tak zaczęły się przepychanki oraz walka o dżem i nóż do smarowania masła. Raven przewróciła oczyma i zaparzyła sobie rumianku a Sean z ponurą miną zalał sobie płatki kukurydziane mlekiem. Charles westchnął głęboko, pomasował sobie skroń drgającymi miarowo palcami, przygarbił się nad stołem. Był zmęczony. Nietypowo wycieńczony i nieapetycznie sflaczały. Chyba nocą robił trochę więcej niż czytanie antropologicznych książek. Żołądek Eryka zacisnął się z niepokojem i było to o tyle niezwykłe, że nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz odczuwał tego typu niepokój, nie związany z zagrożeniem, z ukrywaniem się i podstępem. Niepokój o Charlesa był zwyczajny, zabarwiony serdecznością i niemalże...wygodny.

Eryk potrząsnął głową, po czym wstał od blatu kuchennej wysepki i włączył maszynkę do kawy. Głupoty. Bezsensowne głupoty, akurat teraz, kiedy miał uciekać.

"Wczoraj przyjechała wieczorem sąsiadka, pani Crawford." zaczął monotonnym głosem, w którym słychać było uśmiech, Charles. "Przywiozła nam dziesięć słoików z kompotem śliwkowym. Ma ogromny sad owocowy za swoją rezydencją i zawsze dzieli się z sąsiadami."

Eryk brzęknął z niezadowoleniem kubkami i wyjął z szuflady łyżeczki.

"Odkładasz rozmowę z dziekanem, żeby się najeść śliwek, Charles?"

"Powód dobry jak każdy inny." Xavier wygiął komicznie usta, mrużąc zmęczone oczy i spoglądając przez ramię na Eryka. "A śliwki pani Crawford są grzechu warte. Musisz spróbować."

Eryk spojrzał Charlesowi prosto w oczy, po czym bez uśmiechu odwrócił się do swoich kubków. Cholera jasna psia krew. Charles wiedział, że Eryk chce uciec i z rozmysłem prowokował go, żeby wypowiedział to na głos. Zwody i taktyczne rejtery były ulubionymi narzędziami Xaviera, a wszystko podane w sosie przyjacielskiej serdeczności, zakropionej współczuciem i dobrym humorem.

Przez chwilę kusiło go, żeby powiedzieć głośno i dobitnie, że odchodzi.

 

Ucieczka różni się od odejścia, mój przyjacielu. Powiesz mi, na czym ta różnica polega?

 

Spojrzał ostro na Charlesa, a ten tylko uśmiechnął się wąsko, po czym przechylił się w stronę kredensu i wyciągnął z niego słoik. Duży, ciemny słoik z grubego szkła. Charles złapał równowagę na krześle, zamknął nogą drzwi szafki, po czym podwinął rękawy i naprężył mięśnie. Zakrętka słoika ani drgnęła. Alex prychnął a Hank kopnął go pod stołem w kostkę.

Eryk bez słów wyjął słoik z rąk Charlesa, uderzył mocno w denko, po czym złapał porządnie pokrywkę i odkręcił. Po kuchni rozszedł się śliwkowy, słodki zapach ulepku owocowo-cukrowego. Charles uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął ręce po słoik a Eryk podał mu go. Ich palce przez chwilę zetknęły się na grubym szkle.

"Co ty taki słaby dzisiaj jesteś Charles?" zapytała Raven, pierwsza przerywając ciszę w kuchni. "Doprawdy, kiedyś w tych swoich książkach zaginiesz. Chociażbyś pamiętał o jedzeniu i spaniu, tak wiesz, od czasu do czasu."

Charles wzruszył ramionami i niezbyt stabilny na swoim krześle, znowu przechylił się, żeby sięgnąć do szafki. Teraz dopiero Eryk zauważył szary, niezdrowy rzucik na twarzy Xaviera, jego rozdygotanie i niepewne ruchy. Złapał oparcie krzesła Charlesa i postawił je mocno na podłodze, razem z Charlesem i jego słoikiem śliwek w cukrze. Zgrzytając zębami wyjął salaterki. Xavier uśmiechał się do niego tak szeroko, że aż cud, że nie nadciągnął sobie jakiegoś mięśnia twarzy.

"Co się dzisiaj z tobą dzieje, braciszku? Nigdy nie lubiłeś słodkiego." zauważyła podejrzliwie Raven, z zamyśloną miną chrupiąc ogórka.

"No, kto by uciekał od śliwkowego kompotu." odparł lekko Charles, wciąż szczerząc się do Eryka. "Tylko wariat. Jedynie wariaci uciekają od śliwek."

Nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł tego znieść, tych podchodów, kręcenia się jak grucha w przerębli, nie mógł znieść tego, że uwaga potężnego telepaty, siedzącego obecnie w kuchni w rozwleczonym swetrze z szarą od niewyspania gębą, uwaga telepaty ze słabością do śliwkowych kompotów, skoncentrowana jest na nim. I tylko na nim. A on właśnie chciał uciec, nie odchodzić, bo ucieczka oznaczała, że ktoś go będzie gonił, ktoś za nim podąży, będzie chciał go złapać i przyprowadzić z powrotem, przekonać. Czy to nie dziwne, czy to nie deprymujące?... Nie mógł tego znieść.

Zaczął się śmiać.

Alex zapatrzył się i niemal upuścił kubek z herbatą, Hank drgnął cały i zakrztusił się tostem, Sean zagwizdał z podziwem, a Raven, nakładająca właśnie do salaterek śliwkową, słodką papkę, otworzyła usta tylko po to, żeby zamknąć je z kłapnięciem. Eryk wiedział, że jego uśmiech nie należy do najpiękniejszych, ale Charles patrzył na niego jak na ósmy cud świata, i to, póki co, na razie mu wystarczało.

 

end

 

by homoviator 07/2011


	4. Resztki autorytetu

roz. 4.  
Resztki autorytetu

In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends

 

Martin Luther King, Jr.

 

 

Po śniadaniu, zagryzanym od niechcenia śliwkami, wyłowionymi z kompotu, i trwającym przez to niemal do południa, prawdziwy powód zmęczenia Charlesa został ujawniony. A właściwie sam wyszedł na jaw. Xavier może i miał swoje małe zboczenia i dziwactwa, ale z byle jakiego powodu spotkań z dziekanem nie odwoływał. Pół nocy testowali razem z Hankiem prototyp cerebro. Ten, w którym brakowało kabla.

Eryk patrzył z neutralną miną, jak Charles, rozedrgany i niepewny na nogach, przyznaje się do swojego głupiego, niebezpiecznego eksperymentu a Raven wrzeszczy, wymachuje rękoma i generalnie, wygląda, jakby chciała urwać mu głowę. Bolącą głowę. Cerebro bez kabelka zadziałało połowicznie, Charles namierzył kilkoro mutantów, ale przypłacił to chwilową utratą przytomności i bólem głowy, graniczącym z migreną trzeciego stopnia. Dosłownie na parę minut stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością i niemal wyrżnął łbem w swoją własną, stojącą przed nim na stole kawę.

Alex i Hank patrzyli przerażeni, Sean trajkotał coś poruszony, Angel nerwowo mełła w dłoniach kant spódnicy a Raven krzyczała. Dopiero Eryk uspokoił ich, sadzając Charlesa na podłodze i cucąc go dwoma dobrze wymierzonymi, niezbyt delikatnymi, ale skutecznymi, policzkami.

To cud, że Xavier w ogóle zszedł na śniadanie, nie wspominając już o jego żarcikach na temat uciekania śliwkom. Eryk był prawie pewien, że zdenerwowałby się lekkomyślnością Charlesa daleko bardziej, gdyby nie gwałtowna reakcja Raven. Było coś wysoce niepokojącego w zwykle uśmiechniętym telepacie, który co prawda dalej się uśmiechał, ale słaniał się na nogach, bladł znienacka i przytrzymywał się ścian. Jego usta robiły się czasami zielonawe. Eryk nie czekał wtedy na reakcję Hanka, czy uwagę Raven. Wiele razy widział ludzi, którym było niedobrze z bólu.

Po trzeciej wizycie w łazience, do której doprowadzał pośpiesznie Charlesa, rozpinając mu kołnierzyk koszuli i wpychając go za drzwi, Eryk zadecydował, że dzisiaj Xavier nie nadaje się do niczego i musi wrócić do łóżka. Chociaż wrócić nie było tutaj dobrym słowem. Charles tej nocy łóżka w ogóle nie używał.

Sprawa śliwkowego ucieczko-odejścia pozostała nie rozwiązana i odroczona. Młodzi mutanci, widząc pożałowania godny stan Charlesa, krążyli za Erykiem jak kaczuszki za mamą kaczką, zagubieni, zawstydzeni, z niezmiennym pytaniem "co teraz?" na ustach. Nie mógł ich tak zostawić, z wymiotującym po idiotycznym eksperymencie mentorem, pustą rezydencją, CIA i Shawem, niewątpliwie usiłującymi ich odnaleźć. Zarządził środę z treningiem siłowym i zagnał dzieciaki do bardzo dobrze wyposażonej siłowni, mieszczącej się w podziemiach. Nie silili się nawet na sprzeciw. Może i mieli wspaniałe moce, byli szczególni, niezwykli, ale nadal byli tylko nastolatkami, i w momencie niepewności, zwracali się ku starszym. W tym wypadku ku Erykowi, skoro Charles przez swoją głupotę cierpiał teraz i zarzygiwał łazienkę.

Śliwki, tak. Oczywiście.

"Nic mu nie będzie?" dopytywał Hank, współwinny kiepskiego pomysłu i jeszcze bardziej kiepskiego eksperymentu. "Może bym mu coś na tą głowę dał."

"Sam sobie na głowę coś weź. Już starczy tych twoich eksperymentów." Alex zgarnął Hanka za frak i pociągnął w stronę siłowni. "Zostaw ich, poradzą sobie, a nam się trochę siłki porządnej przyda. Nabierzesz nieco mięśnia, cieniasie."

"Pewnie! Trening cardio zawsze dobry! Już zaczynałem tłuszczu nabierać w okolicach brzusznych!" Sean poklepał się po brzuchu, wyszczerzył zęby i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami w kierunku Raven. "Tobie też, kochana, przyda się zrzucić nieco z bioder."

Raven strzeliła Seana po głowie, aż przysiadł na schodach, z wyższością oznajmiając, że ktoś o tak prostej jak budowa cepa mocy nie zrozumie złożoności ciała mutanta, który potrafi się przeistaczać w kogoś innego. Eryk nie słuchał już dalszych kłótni i docinków. Woda w toalecie została spuszczona, po czym w drzwiach łazienki stanął chwiejący się żałośnie Charles. Miał przekrzywiony sweter, rozchełstaną koszulę i wilgotne, przylepione do czoła włosy. Wciąż się uśmiechał.

"Dałem plamę, nie?"

Eryk uniósł brwi i założył ręce na piersi.

"Patrząc na to z perspektywy dydaktycznej, straciłeś resztki autorytetu jako wychowawca. Zakładając, że jakiś autorytet w ogóle posiadałeś."

Charles zmarszczył się boleściwie i przyłożył dłoń do skroni, jakby chciał uciszyć ogłuszające dudnienie, które tylko on słyszał.

"Narobiło się... No cóż, trzeba próbować, nie zrażać się... znalazłem dwóch mutantów za pomocą tego cerebro." Charles westchnął i wyciągnął rękę, żeby oprzeć się o ścianę. Eryk podszedł i złapał go pod ramię, spoglądając mu z bliska w twarz.

"Nie odejdę. Ani nie ucieknę.”

Ciemnogranatowe, załzawione oczy o opuchniętych, zaczerwienionych powiekach spojrzały na niego spokojnie. Bez wahania.

"Dobrze."

Eryk nie był pewny, czy Charles godzi się, czy wyraża zadowolenie z jego decyzji. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli na siebie z bliska. Myśli Xaviera przesunęły się ostrożnie po umyśle Eryka, sondująco i kojąco zarazem. Wzdrygnął się i zacisnął dłoń na łokciu Charlesa, ale ten już przestał używać swojej mocy i tylko zawisnął na nim ciężko. Pachniał potem, śliną i miętową pastą do mycia zębów. Pachniał bólem. Eryk ujął go mocniej pod ramiona i poprowadził do sypialni.

"Na własne życzenie stałeś się szczurem laboratoryjnym. Zawsze wiedziałem, że Amerykanie mają nierówno pod sufitem."

Charles nie odpowiadał. Usadzony na łóżku posłusznie podnosił i opuszczał wszystkie potrzebne do rozebrania się z przyodziewków kończyny. Był zmulony, obolały i senny. Eryk miał nadzieję, że były to jedyne efekty uboczne, których doświadczał Xavier. Dopiero zaczynali poznawać swoje moce, swoją mutację, gdyby Charlesowi faktycznie stało się coś z jego cennym mózgiem, prawdopodobnie nikt nie potrafiłby mu pomóc. Hank był geniuszem, ale jeszcze trochę brakowało mu w ramach specjalizacji lekarskiej, a zwyczajni chirurdzy raczej nie obcowali z tak skomplikowanym mechanizmem jak umysł telepaty.

"Wszystko w porządku z tobą?" zapytał Eryk ostrożnie, a widząc nieobecne, szklane spojrzenie Charlesa złapał go za kark i potrząsnął. "Hej! Żyjesz?"

Charles zamrugał niepewnie i skrzywił się, łapiąc się za głowę i kuląc.

"Żyję. Nie krzycz. Wiem, jestem głupim Amerykaninem. Mogę teraz iść już spać? Wyżyjesz się na mnie jutro."

Jakoś ciężko było mu puścić Charlesa. Xavier siedział w podkoszulce i bokserkach, bezbronny i skołowany, z owłosionymi udami i bladymi łydkami. Nie przypominał pewnego siebie, zdecydowanego uczonego, pertraktującego sprawnie z agentami CIA, gromadzącego i trenującego nowy gatunek ludzi. Nie przypominał potężnego telepaty, naginającego umysły innych samą jedynie silną wolą. Teraz Charles Francis Xavier był po prostu obolałym szczurem laboratoryjnym.

Eryk położył mu ostrożnie dłoń na ramieniu.

"Czemu to zrobiłeś? Nie mogłeś poczekać parę dni, aż Hank skończy cerebro?"

Charles przymknął oczy, przełykając głośno ślinę i w sposób widoczny walcząc z kolejną falą migrenowych mdłości.

"Oni tam czekają, Eryku. Mutanci. Zastraszeni, zagubieni... młodzi. Młodych żal mi... najbardziej... Potrzebują pomocy..."

Eryk delikatnie pchnął Charlesa w kierunku poduszek, a telepata posłusznie opadł na nie, wzdychając zdławionym głosem.

"Potrzebują... pomocy..."

Eryk dotknął wierzchem dłoni policzka Charlesa. Był rozpalony i nienaturalnie suchy. Trzeba mu było przynieść aspirynę i wodę z cytryną, pomyślał Eryk, a wtedy Charles odwrócił głowę w kierunku jego dłoni i naparł na nią. Instynktownie, bezwiednie, jak małe kocię.

"Nie wierzysz mi... ale nie musisz... oni potrzebują... Tobie też byłoby lżej... gdybyś wiedział wcześniej, że nie jesteś...sam."

"Tam, gdzie byłem taka wiedza nie mogłaby mi pomóc."

Eryk wyprostował się i bez zbędnych gestów przykrył Charlesa kołdrą. Zaciągnął kotary w wielkich, wysokich oknach tak, że w sypialni stało się intymnie i ciemno. Charles w półmroku stał się miękką, puchatą kulą kołdry, poduszek i koców. Charles, który chciał odnaleźć mutantów i uczynić ich życie lepszym, pełniejszym, pozbawionym strachu przed swoją własną mocą, swoją własną innością. Ale co z tymi, którzy z anonimowości czerpali siłę, z tymi, którzy nie chcieli zostać odnalezieni i wplątani w polityczne rozgrywki pomiędzy rasą ludzką a ich bardziej zaawansowanymi ewolucyjnie braćmi?

Eryk stanął w otwartych drzwiach, nagle niezdolny do opuszczenia sypialni Xaviera

"Idziesz już?"

"Tak."

"Ale nie odejdziesz?... bo wiesz... śliwki..."

"Śpij już."

"Nie odchodź."

"Śpij Charles."

Charles spał.

 

end

by homoviator


	5. Chapter 5

roz.5.

 

Srebrny smok i burza

 

 

One of the oldest human needs is having someone to wonder where you are when you don't come home at night.

 

\- Margaret Mead

 

 

 

Cały dzień był nie w humorze i było to wykańczające.

Denerwowało go wszystko, od uśmiechniętych bezmyślnie twarzy dzieciaków, które najwyraźniej za nic sobie miały zagrożenie bomby nuklearnej, po zagrzebanego w książkach, na wpół przytomnego Charlesa, zmagającego się właśnie z jakąś nową tezą, zamiast pojechać do nowo odnalezionych mutantów. Najwyraźniej dziekan nie dawał się zbyć tak łatwo, jakby sobie tego życzył Xavier.

Dziekan Charlesa także Eryka denerwował.

Denerwowało go szare, deszczowe niebo, skrzypiące schody, którymi co dzień schodził na śniadanie, denerwowały go spalone tosty, rozpaprany w paczuszce ser, który ktoś chyba paluchami usiłował spożywać, oraz fakt, że aby zjeść porządne śniadanie, zawsze musi przyrządzić je sam, a potem jeszcze przyrządzić je dla wszystkich. Jakby tak trudno było wyznaczyć sobie plan, podzielić i ustalić kolejność obowiązków kuchennych pośród gości rezydencji.

Denerwowała go wolna praca maszynki do kawy, oraz koszmar, który wybudził go z głębokiego snu o czwartej nad ranem, a z którego nie pamiętał nic, poza panicznym lękiem i obawą, że straci głowę. Coś o ciasnych, zamkniętych, metalowych pomieszczeniach, pile osiowej i granatowych oczach Charlesa. Denerwowało go, że nie rozumie tego snu, a mimo to jest po nim zdenerwowany i zły.

Zwlókł się do kuchni o piątej, dochodząc do wniosku, że już nie zaśnie, i równie dobrze może posiedzieć i posłuchać sobie cicho radia, albo poczytać gazetę. Ktoś w tym szalonym domu powinien śledzić polityczne ruchy przeciwników, podążać na najnowszymi newsami i wyciągać wnioski. Eryk nie wątpił, że Charles częściowo wykonywał te wszystkie czynności, ale Charles był teraz przygnieciony siłą autorytetu dziekana i na jakiś czas zajął się jedynie swoją pieprzoną tezą. Albo pieprzonym artykułem. Tym pieprzonym czymś, cokolwiek tam profesorowie pisali, żeby udobruchać dziekana, rektora i wszystkich świętych. Eryk nie wnikał. Denerwowało go, że Charles nie może sobie z nim zwyczajnie posiedzieć w kuchni i pogapić się za okno.

Gdy zaczęło dnieć Hank wszedł do kuchni, a widząc minę Eryka uskoczył mu niemal z drogi, co było komiczne, ponieważ Hank był od niego wyższy i potencjalnie także silniejszy fizycznie.

"To znaczy... ehm... dzień dobry Eryku." wybąkał McCoy, spuszczając wzrok i kuląc się niezgrabnie. Alex złapał go za łokieć i odciągnął w stronę lodówki, mrucząc coś wzburzonym głosem. Eryk nie słuchał, tylko dolał sobie z rozmachem kawy. Miał już dość tego całego teatrzyku, miał już dość przedszkola. Chciał akcji.

Tego dnia nie zrobił śniadania i nikt nie miał odwagi pytać, czemu. Może, gdyby Charles wygrzebał się z papierów, spytałby, czemu, ale Charles zabarykadował się w swojej pracowni i tylko Raven, z narażeniem życia, donosiła mu kanapki i kawę. Eryk z chęcią by ją wyręczył, ale nie był pewien, jak uzasadnić taką zamianę ról. Nie chciał się narzucać i przeszkadzać. Chciał działać i przestać denerwować się byle pierdołą.

Na zewnątrz było szaro, niebo przykryte jednostajną taflą płaskich, ciężkich chmur. Drobny, zajadły deszczyk bębnił o tysiące parapetów rezydencji Xaviera, powoli, ale skutecznie czyniąc świat mokrym, zimnym, nieprzyjaznym miejscem. Eryk, jak zwykle podchodząc do życia zadaniowo i cichcem się za to nienawidząc, ubrał się w dres, narzucił kurtkę i poszedł biegać. Przy trzecim okrążeniu ogrodów wschodnich, jak pouczył go Charles, omawiając plan rezydencji, rozpadało się na dobre. Przy czwartym okrążeniu zaczęło grzmieć. Nie myślał o tym, nie myślał o niczym. Wsłuchany w rytm swoich stóp na żwirowej ścieżce, brnął dalej w wypalający, wyczerpujący trening, który sam sobie narzucił.

Czasami czuł, jak z wielkich okien rezydencji dzieciaki obserwują go, skryte za kotarami, przyczajone. Nikt do niego nie dołączył, nikt nie starał się dotrzymać mu kroku w umęczaniu się biegiem w deszczu. Starał się nie dociekać, co sobie o nim dzieciaki myślą. Może się martwią, a może doszły do wniosku, że już całkiem zwariował, w końcu od początku balansował na krawędzi zdrowia psychicznego. Gdy złapał w oknie figurę Raven, czy Hanka, przyspieszał bieg i znikał w roślinnych labiryntach ogrodu. Nie cierpiał niepotrzebnych gapiów.

Rześkie, wilgotne powietrze nie zdołało go uspokoić. Deszcz przybierał na sile, żwirowa ścieżka stawała się powoli ścieżką błotnistą i grząską, a w butach zaczynało chlupać. Nie zamierzał jeszcze wracać do środka, a więc biegł dalej.

Nosiło go, chciał się wyżyć, chciał pozbyć się tej elektryzującej energii, która rozsadzała go od środka, drażniła, swędziała na wewnętrznych stronach dłoni, w pachwinach, w dole brzucha. Miał ochotę na tradycyjne rozładowanie napięcia, ale jego własna ręka wydawała się bardziej niż zwykle nie satysfakcjonująca. Miał ochotę na seks, nie byle jaki i przypadkowy, ale dobry, porządny seks, dziki, namiętny, taki, który by coś znaczył. Eryk w swoim życiu doświadczył dokładnie dwa razy tego rodzaju seksu, nigdy z tą samą osobą, nigdy osoba nie przeżywała dłużej niż tydzień. Obóz nie był dobrym miejscem ani na miłość, ani na zwykłe, rozpaczliwe, zwierzęce pieprzenie się.

Zabawne, Eryk po obozie Auschwitz nie poszukiwał już znaczącego seksu. Krótkie, szybkie schadzki starczały mu w zupełności. Były bezpieczne, anonimowe, pozwalały poczuć się na chwilę wyśnionym kochankiem, doświadczonym i czułym. Lubił tą rolę, być może względem obcych był nawet romantykiem a nie bezwzględnym cynikiem. Łatwo było odgrywać czułość, gdy wiedziało się, że spotkanie nie będzie mieć żadnej kontynuacji, nie spowoduje przywiązania się, odpowiedzialności. Eryk nie lubił odpowiedzialności. Ludzie zbyt szybko umierali, żeby się w nią bawić.

Teraz miał ochotę na seks, i ten znaczący i ten bez znaczenia, a w celu zaspokojenia swojej ochoty musiał pojechać do miasta. Przypadkowy seks w rezydencji Xaviera był nieosiągalny. Chociaż Eryk kilka razy złapał Raven na rzucaniu mu dziwnych spojrzeń, nie miał ochoty na kogoś, kogo Charles nazywał „siostrą”.

Z przygodnym seksem było tak, że trzeba było mieć na niego krzepę. Zarówno psychiczną jak i fizyczną. Fizyczną, żeby w razie czego na stojąco przelecieć kogoś w nietypowym miejscu, psychiczną, żeby wyłowić w tłumie odpowiednią panią, i oczarować ją, dając jednocześnie do zrozumienia, że nie chodzi o nic stałego. Kobiety zwykle łapały w lot, o co chodzi, i albo godziły się, albo odchodziły, i trzeba było ponownie namierzać kandydatkę. Zdarzało się też i tak, że spotkało się na swojej drodze istotę tak czystą, prostą i miłą, że nie odczytywała ona żadnych znaków, sugerujących, że chodzi o seks, a nie miłość do grobowej deski, wierność, dzieci i domek z białym płotem. Eryk zwykle peszył się w takich momentach okrutnie. Nic tak bardzo nie obnażało cynizmu i wyrachowania, jak naiwna szczerość i prawda.

Na szczęście dość szybko nauczył się namierzać odpowiednie kobiety. Był przystojny, dobrze zbudowany, ponadto w sposób niewymuszony roztaczał aurę siły i zdecydowania, coś, co dość mocno oddziaływało na przedstawicielki płci pięknej. Nie mówił za dużo, był oszczędny w słowach, koncentrując się raczej na kontakcie wzrokowym i mowie ciała. Charles, człowiek katarynka, ze swoimi tanimi tekstami na podryw, gadatliwym emablowaniem i błyskaniem zbędną przy grze wstępnej elokwencją, mógłby się od Eryka uczyć sztuki uwodzenia. Uwodzenie nijak się miało do zdobytej wiedzy, uwodzenie opierało się na przyciąganiu, czymś dużo bardziej cielesnym i zmysłowym niż potoki wyspecjalizowanych słów. Podryw "na profesora" zdecydowanie Charlesowi nie wychodził, jeżeli zniecierpliwione panie, umykające do toalety, żeby "przypudrować nos", były tutaj jakimś wyznacznikiem. Panie ze swojego pudrowania zwykle już nie wracały, zostawiając nadymającego się uroczo Charlesa z Erykiem. Piwo i leniwa, przyjacielska konwersacja szybko leczyły rany.

Czasami Eryk zastanawiał się, jak Xavier radzi sobie z potrzebą seksu. Charles ze swoimi naukowymi gadkami, z szarymi swetrami, rękami utkniętymi w nieszczęśliwie rozciągniętych kieszeniach spodni, nie jawił się jako namiętny kochanek, ale Eryk wiedział lepiej. Ci niepozorni i spokojni zawsze mieli w sobie najwięcej ognia.

Wrócił ze swojego deszczowego joggingu, kapiąc w przedpokoju wodą z kurtki. Raven i Angel zerknęły na niego ciekawie zza otwartych drzwi salonu, ale widząc jego wzrok, zrejterowały pośpiesznie, szepcząc i chichocząc. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, przesunął dłonią po zmierzwionych, mokrych włosach, opadających mu na czoło. Miał coraz mniej włosów do odgarniania. Psia krew.

Wziął gorący prysznic, przy akompaniamencie burzowych grzmotów, wytarł się pośpiesznie i zdecydował, że jedzie do miasta. Był zdrowym, aktywnym mężczyzną i, w przeciwieństwie do pewnych profesorów w szarych swetrach, potrzebował seksu częściej niż raz na miesiąc. Ubrany w swój standardowy golf i wyjątkowo jasne, tweedowe spodnie, poszedł do pracowni Charlesa, aby wziąć od niego klucze. Obaj zgodzili się co do tego, że lepiej, aby ktoś miał je ktoś dorosły, ponieważ pozostawione w stacyjce tylko kusiłyby dzieciaki. Eryk nie chcąc być zbyt napastliwym na początku, zgodził się, żeby to Charles sprawował władzę nad samochodami. Teraz tego żałował, ale nie było to coś, o co warto było kruszyć kopię.

Wystarczyło przecież Charlesowi powiedzieć, że potrzebuje kluczyków. Xavier nie byłby w stanie mu odmówić.

Zapukał kurtuazyjnie trzy razy, odczekał, po czym naparł na drzwi. Ustąpiły dopiero po chwili, z dziwacznym, szurającym dźwiękiem przesuwanego kartonu.

"Zaraz, zaraz! Poczekaj! Niech no tylko to odstawię!"

Po kilku chwilach oczom Eryka ukazał się rozczochrany Charles, ze śladem książki, odciśniętym na twarzy i nieco błędnym wzrokiem kogoś, kto czytał o sześć godzin za długo.

"Przepraszam. Zasnąłem. I musiałem odnaleźć jedną książkę. Jak się okazało, była w kartonie, na tyłach pokoju." Charles odsunął wspomniany karton tak, żeby przepuścić Eryka, i uśmiechnął się słabo. " W czym mogę pomóc?"

"Kluczyki. Chcę pojechać do miasta." obwieścił krótko Eryk, nie uznając za zasadne tłumaczyć się, i to przed telepatą na dodatek.

"Ale... jest burza..." zaczął Charles, spoglądając najpierw za okno a potem na Eryka. "W burzę chcesz jechać?"

Eryk nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się wąsko. Charles poczerwieniał na szczytach policzków i odwrócił wzrok.

"Wiesz, poczekaj." Xavier zaczął zdejmować swój podomowy kardigan i kopnął jednego kapcia w kąt. Miał na stopach skarpety nie do pary. "Ubiorę się i pojedziemy razem. Też mam coś do załatwienia w mieście to akurat..."

Eryk spojrzał na niego trzeźwym wzrokiem osoby dorosłej, pertraktującej z dzieckiem, po czym policzył do dziesięciu. Od tyłu. Po francusku. Nie, nie było sensu denerwować się na Charlesa, nie było sensu denerwować się w ogóle, tylko trzeba było pojechać do miasta, wyżyć się erotycznie i już... Eryk położył rękę na ramieniu Charlesa, unieruchamiając go na chwilę. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego, miękkie, ufne i kurcze, Charles czasami był jak te naiwne, szczere kobiety, które zamiast odczytywać seksualne innuendo widziały propozycję małżeństwa.

"Pojedź jutro, Charles. Jak się wyśpisz. Ja lepiej dam sobie radę sam, bez urazy oczywiście."

"Oczywiście." potaknął Xavier, wciąż czerwonawy na policzkach i w jakiś kuriozalny sposób urażony, obrażony. "Znaczy, wolisz w tą burzę sam jechać..."

Eryk potrząsnął głową i założył ręce na piersi.

"Jak na telepatę wolno załapujesz. Tak, chcę jechać sam. Chcę znaleźć sobie kobietę i uprawiać z nią wyuzdany seks. Kilka razy. Całą noc."

Chciał Charlesa zdeprymować, zawstydzić i zmieszać. Chciał sprowokować u niego stan, w którym sam się znalazł, podrażnienie, ekscytacja bez wyraźnego powodu, zdenerwowanie. Chciał... sam nie wiedział, czego chciał.

Charles spojrzał na niego nagle rozszerzonymi oczyma, jakby dopiero teraz zrozumiał coś bardzo istotnego.

"Czy to wszystko czasami nie przez burzę? Cały dzień kręcisz się po rezydencji jak tykająca bomba zegarowa i nie wiesz, co ze sobą zrobić..."

"Doskonale wiem, co ze sobą zrobić." oznajmił twardo Eryk i wyprodukował w myślach bardzo wyraźny obraz nagiej kobiety, rozłożonej obscenicznie na łóżku. Charles drgnął, dziabnięty ową prostolinijną, ale czerstwą myślą, ale nie zatrzymał się. Kilkoma zdecydowanymi krokami podszedł do okna i odsłonił je, pociągając niezbyt delikatnie kotarę. Kilka żabek puściło. Eryk westchnął i sięgnął swoją mocą. Żabki posłusznie ponownie złapały zsuwającą się już w dół kotarę. Charles nie zwracał na to uwagi, Charles patrzył za okno, na popołudniowe, zachmurzone niebo. Raz po raz błyskało, niezbyt intensywnie, ale regularnie.

"Może reagujesz w ten sposób na wyładowania elektromagnetyczne. Za dużo energii masz dookoła siebie, więc usiłujesz ją rozładować, ale nie wiesz jak."

"No właśnie wiem, jak. Kluczyki, Charles." Eryk wyciągnął władczo dłoń, a Xavier oklapł i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, Wzdychając teatralnie sięgnął do szuflady swojego zawalonego książkami biurka. Gdy położył kluczyki na dłoni Eryka, przebiegł pomiędzy nimi prąd, coś na kształt syczącej, szczypiącej w język iskry. Charles cofnął rękę, śmiejąc się nerwowo i przytrzymując się za palce. Eryk wymamrotał jakieś niechętne "dziękuję", odwrócił się na pięcie i umknął z pracowni Xaviera. Byle dalej od jego ufnych spojrzeń, skarpet nie do pary i telepatycznego zrozumienia.

Piorun strzelił gdzieś wyjątkowo blisko, aż spoiwo, trzymające razem kamienne bloki rezydencji, jęknęło.

Eryk nie miał chęci rozważać teraz, co i jak, pola elektromagnetyczne, wyładowania atmosferyczne, puszczający iskry dłońmi telepata. Nie miał na te wszystkie rozważania i indagacje chęci, ani czasu. Chciał wydostać się z rezydencji, chciał pojechać do miasta, gdzie będzie miał dookoła mnóstwo rozrywek, które pozwolą mu na chwilę rozluźnić się, zdekoncentrować, oszołomić. Chciał uprawiać seks, a nie o nim dyskutować, tak, jak zrobiłby to Charles.

W drodze do garażu minął Alexa, który, chociaż naśmiewał się wcześniej z Hanka, sam tym razem uskoczył mu z drogi. Eryk nie wnikał, w przedpokoju mimochodem spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Blada twarz o nienaturalnie wyostrzonych rysach, pałające, lśniące niezdrowo oczy i zaczerwienione, zaciśnięte wrogo usta. Nie wyglądał najlepiej, może w drodze do miasta, uspokoi się trochę, inaczej nici z polowania. Wyglądając jak nawiedzony furiat tylko wypłoszy potencjalne partnerki.

Dojechał do Nowego Jorku, jakby go diabeł gonił. Lawirując zgrabnie i przesuwając nieco swoją mocą przeszkadzające mu w parkowaniu samochody, wysiadł w końcu przed barem Red Eye, i odetchnął głęboko. Klepnął się siarczyście po policzkach, uśmiechnął, wyprostował zrolowany na karku golf.

W barze panował przyjemny półmrok, co tylko nadawało mu przytulności, zważywszy na panującą na zewnątrz zawieruchę. Smooth jazz płynął z głośników, podłączonych do radia, stary grzejnik przy drzwiach rzucał żółtawe blaski, a za barem siedziała duża, tłusta kobieta, obojętnym wzrokiem zerkając na nielicznych klientów, pousadzanych w kątach lokalu. Tego typu bary Eryk lubił, nie jakieś wielkomiejskie szklane pudełka, pełne pustych jak lalki ludzi, odzianych w markowe stroje i równie markowe uśmiechy. Tutaj przychodzili ludzie zwykli, pracujący, żyjący z dnia na dzień, harujący od ósmej do szesnastej, aby o osiemnastej rozprostować kości, podnieść głowę i się rozerwać.

Po lewej stronie baru, na niewielkim parkiecie, tańczyła w somnambulicznym transie dziewczyna. Jej czarne włosy i ciemna karnacja zdradzała latynoskie pochodzenie. Miała wąską talię i szerokie biodra. Tańczyła sama. Eryk zamówił piwo i nie spuszczając wzroku z nieznajomej, wychylił je niemal duszkiem. Otarł dłonią twarz. Latynoska spojrzała na niego spod rzęs i uśmiechnęła się.

Gdzieś za oknami baru zaczęła się burza.

 

///////////////

 

Wrócił grubo po trzeciej nad ranem i sam czuł, że śmierdzi. Potem, seksem, tytoniem, piwem, mieszanką skórzanych obić samochodu, kwiatowych perfum i rozlanej wódki. Kurcze, będzie musiał wziąć prysznic. Nienawidził kłaść się do łóżka brudny. Wtoczył się do przedpokoju, przytrzymując się ściany i mrużąc oczy. Nie zapalał światła, nie chciał nikogo zaalarmować swoim powrotem.

"Daruj sobie spóźnioną grzeczność, Eryk." odezwał się chłodny, nieprzyjemnie płaski głos, po czym u stóp schodów stanął Charles. W szlafroku narzuconym na flanelową, bobkującą się piżamę wyglądał jak duch czyjejś perfidnie zdradzonej, zazdrosnej żony. Tylko wałka w ręku mu brakowało. Eryk uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do niego dłoń, ale Charles odsunął się szybko, wyraźnie wzburzony.

"I jeszcze się ulałeś."

"Każdy ma swoje rozrywki. Ty smażysz sobie mózg w cerebro, ja idę się ulać." Eryk zrobił głośno wydech, śmiech buzował w nim powoli, rosnąc i pęczniejąc, aż wreszcie uwolnił się mu z gardła w postaci suchego skrzeku, zakończonego kaszlem.

Charles przewrócił oczyma i pchnął go w stronę kuchni. Eryk, usadzony przy kuchennej wysepce patrzył bezmyślnie, jak Xavier przyrządza kawę, jak jego smukłe, arystokratyczne dłonie wyciągają kubki z szafki, jak odmierzają kawę srebrną łyżeczką... raz, dwa, trzy... a potem cukier i...

"Łoż no!"

Charles upuścił z rąk łyżeczkę, która wygięła się w ozdobny precel. Eryk zmarszczył się i potarł czoło dłonią, zalatującą dziwnie smażeniną. Jadł coś smażonego?

"Przepraszam. Cholera. Coś dzisiaj... nie jestem sobą..."

"Zamiast rozbijać się po mieście i łapać trypra, mógłbyś zostać i spraktykować, jak wyładowania elektromagnetyczne burzy oddziałują na twoją moc." zauważył oschle Charles, po czym podniósł wygiętą łyżeczkę z podłogi i wyrzucił ją do kosza na śmieci. "Doprawdy. A narzekasz na dzieciaki."

"Zamiast gderać, sam poszedłbyś do klubu i spuścił z krzyża. Zwariujesz tutaj sam, z tą swoją telepatią i brakiem seksu."

Charles puścił mimo uszu ostatnią uwagę i odrobinę za mocno postawił przed Erykiem kubek z kawą.

"Pij. Poczujesz się lepiej i przestaniesz się denerwować. Masz wystarczająco koordynacji oko-ręka, żeby dojść do swojego pokoju, umyć się i iść spać?"

"Wynoś się z mojej głowy, Charles."

"Zmuś mnie."

Przez długą chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. Ciemnogranatowe ślepia Xaviera, rozszerzone nienaturalnie i dziwnie zdecydowane, nieruchome, były nadspodziewanie pociągające w kuchennym półmroku. Magnetyczne. Eryk nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zaczął pochylać się ku tym ślepiom, osłupiały i znieczulony... Za oknem błysnęło a potem huknął grzmot, rozświetlając niebo precyzyjną, wąską, błękitną błyskawicą.

Kolejna łyżeczka w rękach Charlesa zgięła się w nieregularny zygzak.

"Och." wydusił z siebie Eryk, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, a Charles uśmiechnął się do niego, cały miękki, wełniany i nagle niesamowicie, niebezpiecznie, nieodparcie bliski.

"Mój przyjacielu, musimy koniecznie zbadać twoje moce, wystawione na działania elektromagnetyczne." Charles przesunął wskazującym palcem po zgiętej łyżeczce, jakby głaskał małego, srebrnego smoka. „Jutro także zapowiadają burze.”

Eryk odkrył, że nie potrafi znaleźć żadnych adekwatnych słów, więc skinął tylko potakująco głową.

 

 

end

 

by Homoviator 07/2011


	6. Chapter 6

roz. 6

Role do odegrania

 

 

Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather is one of those things that give value to survival.

C. S. Lewis

 

 

Charles mylił się. Następnego dnia nie było burzy. Piękne, jasne słońce i czyste niebo powitały skacowanego Eryka, schodzącego na dół na śniadanie niczym człowiek stary i nieużyteczny. Krok po kroku, stopień po stopniu. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby ruszył się szybciej, rozsypałby się i połamał jak stary leżak. Psyknął, gdy nieco odważniejszym ruchem uraził dudniącą boleśnie głowę, po czym z zamkniętymi oczyma zajął swoje miejsce przy stole. To, że po raz pierwszy w dorosłym życiu posiadał coś takiego, jak swoje miejsce przy stole, pomiędzy Charlesem a Raven, może i by go cieszyło, ale nie dziś. Nie w przeraźliwie jasny, słoneczny dzień po dniu pełnym burz, deszczów i błyskawic. Ten potworny, mdły bezwład nie mógł być spowodowany jedynie alkoholem i wyuzdanym seksem z nieznajomą. Eryk znał siebie i swoje limity, nie przekroczył ich poprzedniej nocy, chociaż był blisko.

Jeżeli tak działały na niego wyładowania elektromagnetyczne, to nie chciał mieć z nimi nic wspólnego.

Charles chyba specjalnie wstał wcześniej, żeby specjalnie spalić Erykowi tosty i specjalnie patrzeć na niego z rozbawieniem i politowaniem. Cholera. Charles nie był jedynym, który patrzył, jak Eryk ostrożnie oddycha i ostrożnie wyjmuje sobie kubek z szafki. Konfrontacja z dzieciakami była co najmniej nietypowa. Spodziewał się ukradkiem rzucanych żartów i kpiących spojrzeń, tymczasem Sean drzemał, pochylony nad talerzem z nadgryzionym tostem, Raven siedziała naburmuszona, zerkając z niezadowoleniem na Hanka, miażdżącego metodycznie łyżką swoje płatki kukurydziane, a Alex, zniecierpliwiony, raz po raz złapał McCoya za ramię.

"No przestań już! Twoja maszynka zadziała. Na profesora zadziałała, zadziała i na Eryka. Nie schizuj, Hank. Jeść nie można."

Eryk zmarszczył brwi i nie wstając z krzesła nalał sobie ogromny kubek kawy. Czuł, że coś się święci i nie podobało mu się to, że robiło się z tego przed nim tajemnicę. To znaczyło, że rzecz dotyczy jego osoby, a to nie podobało mu się jeszcze bardziej.

"Co jest?" zapytał wprost, gdy Charles usłużnie przysunął słoik z miodem i z grzeczną, sztywną miną wyrzucił mu na talerz dwa, spalone tylko do połowy, tosty. "Boję się Greków nawet, gdy składają dary."

"Grecy z pewnością nie podarowaliby nikomu zwęglonych tostów." zauważył uczynnie Hank, a Alex westchnął z rozbawieniem i ukradł mu z płatków suszoną morelę. Paluchem.

Hank, oczywiście, zareagował jak rozjuszona bestia, której zabierają żarło.

"Hej! Summers, byś się powstrzymał! No nawet przy stole! Jedna dzicz!"

Eryk wziął dużego łyka kawy i odetchnął ostrożnie przez nos. Przynajmniej wiedział, kto rozgrzebuje mu o poranku paluchami ser i będzie mógł potem pociągnać winnego do konsekwencji.

"Otóż, drogi przyjacielu, Hank popełnił dzisiaj w nocy maszynę. Elektromagnes o dużej sile, który pomoże nam w twoim treningu." wygłosił Charles, jakby już miał tą formułkę przetrenowaną i przemieloną z tyłu na zad i z powrotem. "Burzy, co prawda, ci nie zorganizujemy, ale możemy dostarczyć innych źródeł pola magnetycznego."

Eryk zacisnął szczęki a noże i widelce na stole zadźwięczały trwożnie. Sean otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, i wypadł mu z nich kawałek szynki. Raven skurczyła się wyraźnie w swojej pięknej blond formie. Alex przysunął się obronnie do Hanka, który zaczął wypluwać z siebie usprawiedliwienia, że maszyna jest całkiem bezpieczna, co prawda nigdy nie wypróbowywał jej na organizmie ludzkim, ale króliki są równie dobre, no i z taką mocą magnetyczną, maszynka powinna wyzwalać nowe pokłady energii...

Eryk nie słuchał.

"Chcesz ze mnie zrobić szczura laboratoryjnego?" zapytał groźnie, mrużąc oczy i patrząc prosto na Charlesa, tak, jakby w kuchni znajdowali się tylko oni dwaj i nikt więcej. "Chcesz mnie załatwić jakiś urządzeniem, tak jak załatwiłeś siebie parę dni temu?"

"Nie, nie o to mi chodzi." usiłował utrzymać zimną krew Charles, uśmiechając się uspokajająco do dzieciaków i strzelając w Eryka dezaprobującym spojrzeniem. "Chcemy ci tylko ułatwić trening. Twoja moc reaguje na wyładowania elektromagnetyczne, dobrze byłoby wiedzieć, dlaczego i w jaki sposób to robi."

"Tak, to może być cenna wskazówka do chwilowego powiększenia twojej mocy, do uziemienia jej. Być może do uzależnienia jej od biegunów ziemi..." zaczął Hank, ale umilkł pod ciężkim spojrzeniem Eryka. Alex zmarszczył brwi i przysunął się do McCoya jeszcze bliżej, ale nie odważył się nic powiedzieć.

"Nikt nie będzie na mnie robił eksperymentów." wycharczał Eryk przez zaciśnięte zęby i wstał od stołu. "Może Charles pozwala sobie robić wiwisekcję w imię jakiś pierdołowatych, humanistycznych ideałów, ale ja taki głupi nie jestem."

"Eryk..." zaczął Charles, jak do krnąbrnego dziecka, ale Eryk tylko strzelił w niego spojrzeniem.

"Nie, powiedziałem."

Naiwniacy. Widać nigdy nie zetknęli się z prawdziwym mistrzem eksperymentów, Sebastianem Shawem, który kochał eksperymentować, zwłaszcza badając słabość swoich obiektów. Szlifuj słabość tak, aby stała się twoją siłą, mawiał, a potem żelazne pręty zaciskały się na głowie Eryka a skórzany pas pozbawiał go możliwości krzyku.

Toster wygiął się z trzaskiem i pęknął na dwoje. Eryk z wściekle bijącym w piersi sercem, odwrócił się, powiódł po wszystkich wyzywającym wzrokiem, po czym, zaciskając pięści, wrócił do swojego pokoju. Godzinę później przyszedł do niego Charles, z herbatą jaśminową i propozycją, która nie zawierała w sobie eksperymentów, maszyn, ani testów.

 

////////////////

 

Pierwszy mutant, którego Charles za pomocą nie dokończonego cerebro odnalazł, od razu chwycił Xaviera za serce i nie chciał puścić. Eryk mógł się tego spodziewać. Najmłodszy profesor na uniwersytecie oksfordzkim, biegający po swojej wielgachnej rezydencji w rozwleczonych kardiganach i przyklapniętych kapciach, na przekór CIA usiłujący zebrać ze sobą w jednej organizacji nowy gatunek rasy ludzkiej, po prostu musiał mieć słabość do małych zwierzątek. I małych, niebieskookich blondyneczek, ze złotymi włosami, zapiętymi zabawnie, odzianych w różowe fartuszki, zasłaniające podrapane kolana.

Pierwszy mutant, którego Charles Xavier odnalazł nazywał się Rebeka Hall, i wcale nie wyglądał groźnie. Wyglądał na pięcioletnią, malutką dziewczyneczkę, lubiącą bawić się w ogródku ze swoim psem i nanoszącą w związku z tym mnóstwo strasznych zarazków do domu.

"Becky! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś myła ręce jak się skończysz bawić z psem! Potem jesz te wszystkie bakterie!

Mama mutantki, drobna, szczupła kobieta ubrana niczym bizneswoman klasy średniej, w garsonkę i grzeczną sukienkę za kolana, wychynęła z domu z rozwianym włosem. Rebeka spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem, szczerząc swoje proste, białe, równie mleczaki.

"Maks mówi, że chce do parku! Że tam jest już jego kolega, piesek Marit, i chciałby tam pobiegać! Mama, pójdziemy?"

Eryk i Charles wymienili się spojrzeniami, po czym zwrócili się ponownie w stronę klęczącej przy psie dziewczynki. Mała wyszeptała coś futrzakowi do ucha. Pies szczeknął dwa razy, zamachał ogonem a potem rzucił się na mamę w garsonce, obśliniając jej rajstopy.

"Mama! Maks chce iść! Proszę, możemy iść do parku?"

"Teraz nie! Teraz jedziesz do przedszkola, młoda damo, a pies zostaje w domu." mama mutantki piknęła kluczykami od samochodu, wystawionego już z garażu i wyraźnie gotowego do akcji. "Wsiadaj, jedziemy... przepraszam, a kim panowie są?"

Eryk drgnął i instynktownie nastroszył się, gotowy do sprzeczki, natomiast Charles uśmiechnął się, wyciągnął dłoń i przedstawił się płynnym głosem kogoś, kto zarabia mówieniem, przedstawianiem swoich tez i generalnie elokwencją. Boże broń przed pracownikami naukowymi.

"Dzień dobry. Nazywam się profesor Charles Xavier a to mój przyjaciel, Eryk Lehnsherr. Prowadzimy nabór do szkoły dla dzieci specjalnie uzdolnionych. Pani córka jest wyjątkowym dzieckiem, jak widzę. Czy moglibyśmy chwilę porozmawiać?"

Mama mutantki zmierzyła ich od stóp do głów taksującym spojrzeniem, ale uśmiech Charlesa i jego niegroźna, przyjemna dla oka postura wygrały z jej podejrzliwością. A może była to tylko telepatyczna sztuczka. Eryk usunął się w cień. Lepiej było pozostawić głodne gadki Charlesowi, i tak zawsze lepiej mu wychodziły.

"Nie mam teraz czasu. Śpieszę się odwieźć małą do przedszkola, a potem lecę do pracy. Ale jeżeli panowie są z jakiejś dobrej, renomowanej szkoły, z chęcią się spotkam. Może dzisiaj wieczorem?"

"Idealnie." odparł z lekkością Xavier, podając rękę małej Rebece. Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego błękitnymi jak niebo oczyma, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

"Jesteś taki jak ja?" wyszeptała mutantka, gdy jej matka w sposób zadaniowy podeszła do otwierania samochodu i odkręcania szyb w jego przegrzanych oknach. "Umiesz mówić w głowie ze zwierzętami?"

Umiem dużo więcej.

Eryk z zamarkowanym uśmiechem patrzył, jak na policzkach Rebeki pojawiają się dwie urocze, różowawe plamki. Mała zaklaskała w dłonie i podskoczyła kilka razy w miejscu, najwyraźniej nie potrafiąc ukrywać swojej radości, po czym zganiona przez mamę, z ociąganiem wskrabała się do samochodu. Wciąż zerkała na Charlesa z rozpaczliwą nadzieją, że jej przyszły mentor, telepata w modnym garniturze w jodełkę, coś z jej rodzicielką zrobi.

"A nie możemy z panami porozmawiać teraz? Mamuś! Możemy teraz?... Przecież jeszcze jest czas..."

"Co ty gadasz, dziecko! Zaraz się spóźnię i znowu będą gderali! Becky, bez dyskusji." ucięła bezapelacyjnie mama, po czym spojrzała na Charlesa zza szyby samochodu. " Bardzo dziękuję za wizytę, panie profesorze. Zapraszam na herbatę o szóstej. Będzie chwila na rozmowę i ciasto. Przepraszam za małą, do widzenia."

I z tymi słowy mama mutantki wyjechała na podjazd i włączyła się płynnie w ruch kołowy, z wprawą samotnej matki, z powodzeniem wykonującej cztery zadania na raz. Charles pomachał Rebece a dziewczynka odmachała mu z zapałem, przylepiając policzek do tylnej szyby samochodu.

Przez dłuższą chwilę szli w milczeniu, przez pogodne, spokojne osiedle domków jednorodzinnych, z ogródkami, świeżo przystrzyżonymi krzewami i ogrodowymi flamingami, wystawiającymi dzioby zza skalniaków. Charles w sposób widoczny wciąż wewnętrznie przeżywał spotkanie ze swoją uroczą małą mutantką, Eryk z kolei skupił się na obserwowaniu świata zewnętrznego. Nie mógł poskromić wędrujących myśli. Dwupiętrowe domki, kwadratowe, podobne do siebie w formie i kolorze, małe huśtawki ogrodowe, obłożone dziecięcymi zabawkami, szpadelkami, kolorowe ciężarówki plastikowe, zaparkowane obok prawdziwych samochodów w garażach. Klasa średnia miała się dobrze, ich dzieci miały spokojne, szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, pomiędzy zabawą na placu zabaw, szkołą, a rodzinnymi obiadkami, złożonymi z puree ziemniaczanego, kurczaka i sałatki pomidorowej. Eryk usiłował się z tego cieszyć, nie mieć im nic za złe, chociaż gdzieś w nim tkwił wciąż żal, że ci ludzie nie pamiętali, pozostawili za sobą to, co zrobiła wojna z tysiącami im podobnych homo sapiens. On sam był nasączony swoją historią jak jadem, dawano mu to siłę do wykonywania rzeczy niezwykłych, jednocześnie podkreślało samotność. Inni szli na przód ze swoim życiem, nie roztrząsali zamierzchłych tragedii, tylko pobierali się, brali kredyty i wyjeżdżali na wakacje rodzinną wersją opla corsy. Eryk tkwił w przeszłości.

"Mamy trochę czasu. Pójdziemy na kawę?" zapytał łagodnie Charles, ostrożnie biorąc Eryka pod ramię. "Może coś zjemy?..."

Eryk wzruszył ramionami, odsuwając od siebie przyciężkie myśli, tak, żeby Xavier nie odczytał z nich zbyt dużo. Za późno. Współczujące spojrzenie ciemnogranatowych oczu już go dosięgło, podobnie jak znajome uczucie, że Charles go telepatycznie słucha. Niewielka, świetlista kulka w tyle głowy, obecność. Nauczył się ją rozpoznawać już podczas ich pierwszego spotkania w porcie.

Chodźmy na kawę, mój przyjacielu.

"Dobrze." zgodził się Eryk na głos i podążył za Charlesem, wsłuchując się w jego jasne, pełne nadziei myśli.

Dobrze.

 

/////////////

 

"Śliczna jest."

Charles uśmiechnął się miękko do swojej herbacianej czarki. Czarka była gliniana, brązowa i miała wymalowane drobne, żółte kwiatki i gałązki. Eryk nie musiał pytać. Wiedział, że Xavier odszukał ponownie umysł pięcioletniej mutantki i ponownie się nim zachwycił. Siedzieli w podrzędnej, chińskiej knajpce, pojadając powoli lunch, którzy płynnie przeszedł w obiad, i popijali litry herbaty. Znaczy, Charles popijał herbatę. Eryk dość szybko przerzucił się na kawę i wodę niegazowaną. Zbyt dużo zielonego chińskiego czaju źle mu robiło na trawienie.

"Jest taka niewinna, otwarta. Rozmawia ze zwierzętami, rozumie je, a one rozumieją ją. Co za niezwykły talent." tokował Charles, na oczach Eryka z prędkością światła rozwijając rozbuchany instynkt ojcowski. "Na razie myśli, że to taka jej własna magia. Kieruje myśli do zwierząt, a one jej słuchają. Jej mama sądzi, że ma po prostu córkę, obdarzoną ogromną wyobraźnią."

"Nie sądziłem, że aż tak lubisz młodsze dziewczęta." zauważył drapieżnie Eryk i wbił pałeczki w zwój makarony sojowego z wołowiną.

Charles żachnął się urażony, zakrztusił się, ochlapał sobie herbatą ręce, po czym spojrzał na Eryka z wyrzutem.

"Doprawdy, masz szczególne poczucie humoru, mój drogi. Powinniśmy się cieszyć, że taką malutką złapaliśmy, zanim zaczęła rozrabiać na większą skalę."

"Nikogo nie złapaliśmy." lekceważąco wydął usta Eryk i podał Charlesowi zwitek chusteczek, żeby otarł sobie mokre od herbaty dłonie. "Jest za młoda na naszą szkołę. Lata miną, zanim będzie się nadawać. Nie wiem właściwie, czemu umówiliśmy się z jej matką. Przecież nasza szkoła nie jest dla małych dzieci."

"Lepiej rozmawiać z nimi od czasu do czasu, wyrobić sobie taki nawyk. To prowadzi do zaufania i budowania więzi." Charles załączył swoją wiedzę psychologiczną, co było fantastyczne i przerażające zarazem. "Poza tym, Rebeka nie będzie się czuła opuszczona. Będzie wiedziała, że takich jak ona jest więcej."

Eryk skinął na kelnerkę, zamówił sałatkę z lotosu i hupi paprykowe, po czym obdarzył Xaviera olśniewającym uśmiechem.

"Budowanie więzi. Zaufanie. Masz zadatki na świetnego ojca, Charles."

Chciał, żeby zabrzmiało to jak komplement, jednocześnie serdeczna zaczepka, że, jak się zdaje, telepaci nie są jednak tacy twardzi, i, że nie tylko kobietom tyka zegar biologiczny. Chciał tylko otworzyć konwersację na temat odnajdywania mutantów w tak młodym wieku, ale Charles umknął wzrokiem przed jego spojrzeniem. Było o tyle niezwykłe, że Xavier na ogół konfrontował się z problematycznymi zagadnieniami czołowo, frontalnie, z byka. Teraz rejterował.

"Zwykle nie trzeba cię ciągnąć za język, Charles."

"Zwykle nie interesuje cię moje życie osobiste." odgryzł się Xavier, po czym westchnął i potarł sobie przegrodę nosa, jakby chciał rozluźnić coś zaciśniętego w zatokach. "Przepraszam. Przepraszam... To nic. Tylko widzisz, nie trzeba przeżywać obozu, żeby mieć psychikę nadszarpniętą. Powiedzmy, mój ojciec nie był idealnym ojcem, podobnie jak ojczym, z którym męczyłem się nieco dłużej."

Powiedzmy, że nie mam wystarczająco odwagi, żeby próbować się w roli, która aż tak kiepsko w mojej rodzinie wychodziła.

Nagła fala krótkich słów, twardych obrazków, widzianych oczyma dziecka, nie pasujących do Charlesa tak jak współpraca z CIA, jak wysmakowany garnitur w jodełkę. Mały chłopiec, czytający przy oknie Alicję w krainie czarów, w ciemną, listopadową noc, mały chłopiec zasypiający samotnie w ogromnej, ciemnej i pustej sypialni, z ręką zaciśniętą kurczowo na książce. Mały chłopiec na pogrzebie, stojący przy owdowiałej mamie, i nie wiedzący, co powiedzieć o człowieku, który był jego ojcem, a który umarł z daleka od swojego małego chłopca i nawet się nie pożegnał. Ojciec Charlesa nigdy się z nim nie witał i nie żegnał, chyba zbyt krótko bywał w domu na takie rytuały.

Mały Charles Xavier spojrzał poważnymi ponad wiek oczyma prosto w twarz Eryka, a Eryk przełknął głośno ślinę. Tym razem to on odwrócił wzrok.

"Starczy już. Przepraszam, że spytałem."

"Mógłbyś mi teraz powiedzieć, że domowe kłopoty są śmieszne w porównaniu z holocaustem." zasugerował z brzydkim uśmiechem Charles, a Eryk z miejsca znienawidził ten jego zrezygnowany ton, to wygięcie ust, zmarszczkę zmartwienia pomiędzy brwiami.

"Mógłbym." zgodził się Eryk i nie powiedział nic więcej.

Od początku wiedział, że w tej rezydencji coś było nie tak. Ogromny dom, jeszcze większe ogrody, pola golfowe, a w nich Charles, adoptujący Raven jako swoją siostrę. I nikt się nie wtrąca, nikt nie pyta, nikogo nic nie interesuje, jak długo Charles nie sprawia kłopotów, jak długo nikomu nie wchodzi w drogę i dogrywa swoją rolę uczonego paniczyka w garniturze wyższej uczelni męskiej Princeton. Eryk zmrużył oczy, gdy wyraźny obraz wspomnienia trzynastoletniego chłopca, z wypiekami na twarzy kłócącego się z ojczymem i bijącego się w ogrodzie z przyrodnim bratem, wdarł mu się w głowę. Charles, poruszony silnie, potrafił czasami transmitować obrazy bezpośrednio. Nie panował nad tym w stu procentach, chyba nigdy nie będzie panował. Dobrze, to trochę wyrównywało szanse pomiędzy telepatą a jego nie telepatycznym otoczeniem.

"Aż tak źle było?"

"Nie." odparł Charles, wciąż patrząc się w okno restauracyjki. "Nie było aż tak źle."

"Jeżeli cię to pocieszy, twoje instynkty ojcowskie zostaną zaspokojone, jak znajdziemy więcej mutantów. Takich powyżej lat czternastu."

"Czasami zastanawiam się, jakby to było."

"Co jak by było?"

"Być tatą."

Eryk odchrząknął niewygodnie. Nie udawał nawet, że rozumie. Dla niego pojęcie ojcostwa było tak samo abstrakcyjne jak pojęcie małżeństwa. Dzieci się zdarzały, oczywiście, ale robił wszystko, żeby jemu się akurat nie zdarzyły. Miał inne sprawy na głowie, inne cele w życiu, produkowanie pospołu z jakąś nieszczęsną kobietą dziecka, byłoby wysoce nieodpowiedzialne. I głupie, zważywszy na jego moc, która w końcu mogła być dziedziczna. Tematyka rodzicielstwa była dla Eryka obca, a względem osób nią zainteresowanych, czuł swego rodzaju pobłażanie i niezdarnie zamaskowane obrzydzenie. Rozmnażanie się było konieczne, ale nie dla tych, którzy mieli nieco inne cele niż średnia warstwa klasy średniej. Poza tym rozmnażanie wcale nie nobilitowało ludzi. Cała przyroda się rozmnażała, jednokomórkowce, bezkręgowce, nie było w tym nic mistycznego, ani pozwalającego na dumę, jak lubili twierdzić homo sapiens. Jakby było z czego być dumnym, w końcu rozmnażanie było tylko procesem fizjologicznym, tak jak oddawanie moczu...

Charles najwyraźniej był innego zdania, ale też Charles był na tym punkcie nieźle stuknięty. Eryk także nie był okazem zdrowia psychicznego, więc potrafił rozpoznać objawy.

"Na pewno byłbyś dobrym ojcem. Gdybyś się zdecydował." oznajmił niezobowiązująco, powracając do swojej wystygłej już nieco wołowiny z kluskami sojowymi. "Nie musisz w końcu powielać schematu swojego ojca, jeżeli jesteś jego świadom."

"To się tylko tak łatwo mówi. Studiowałem tego typu terapie, statystyki nie są tak zachęcające jak chcą tego psycholodzy."

"Zabawnie brzmi taka teoria predestynacji z ust kogoś, kto chce zmienić na zawsze świat ludzi i świat mutantów." wytknął bezlitośnie Eryk, oskarżycielsko wskazując na Xaviera swoimi pałeczkami. "Myślałby kto, że wierzysz w silną wolę i kształtowanie rzeczywistości własnymi rękoma, a nie w bezwolne dryfowanie po odziedziczonych schematach."

"Nie dasz mi tego przeżyć, prawda?" zapytał z rozbawieniem Charles a Eryk znowu poczuł w tyle głowy światełko jego telepatycznej obecności.

Nie dam, pomyślał z mocą i uśmiechnął się przekornie. Kelnerka spojrzała na niego, westchnęła głośno i zachwiała się dramatycznie na swoich obcasach.

Charles poruszył nonszalancko brwiami i załadował sobie do ust całą krewetkę, skutecznie kończąc konwersację.

Pomimo protestów Eryka, jego logicznych argumentów i nieskrywanej złości na zaistniałą sytuację, pojechali w końcu do przedszkola Rebeki Hall. W południe, w porze przerwy obiadowej. Wyjaśnili przedszkolance, w jakim celu chcą z dziewczynką porozmawiać i zostali wpuszczeni do ogródka zabaw. Rebeka od razu ich poznała. Z radosnym kwikiem podbiegła, z rozpędu uwieszając się na Charlesie i patrząc na niego z uwielbieniem. Eryka zignorowała, spoglądając na niego nieufnie. Tak było lepiej.

Charles ugiął się pod ciężarem Rebeki i rozpromienił się cały, gdy dziewczynka bez ceregieli objęła go drobnymi ramionami w pasie.

"Wiedziałam, że pan przyjdzie!"

Eryk znowu trzymał się cieni, spacerując nieśpiesznie po cichszych regionach ogrodu. Obserwował z dala interakcję Charlesa i jego przyszłej uczennicy, patrzył jak Charles bierze małą za rękę i siadają na ławce pod rozłożystym dębem. Charles czasami coś mówił, a czasami milczał, i wtedy niemal fizycznie dało się wyczuć telepatyczną więź pomiędzy nim a dziewczynką. Rebeka była zachwycona swoją unikalną mocą, jednocześnie zasmucona, że nie może jechać z nimi, że jest za mała. Było coś rozdzierającego w tym, jak dziewczynka uczepiła się ramienia Charlesa, jak nie chciała go puścić i zaczęła buczeć. Xavier zareagował szybko. Nie chcąc alarmować opiekunek, dotknął umysł Rebeki myślą, którą nawet Eryk usłyszał.

Przyjedziemy po ciebie. Jak trochę podrośniesz. Wrócimy. Niczym się nie przejmuj..

"Ale będę znowu sama!" wychlipała dziewczynka, poskramiając chęć wybuchnięcia pełnowymiarowym płaczem. "Ja nie chcę."

Charles przygarnął małą do siebie i pozwolił jej wczepić się w jego wyjściową marynarkę, pognieść ją i zasmarkać. Pragnienie niesienia pomocy, otoczenia opieką i ból Xaviera promieniowały gwałtownymi falami z ławeczki pod dębem. Eryk patrzył na niego spod przymkniętych powiek.

Tak będzie jawił się Charles Xavier wszystkim nowym mutantom, których znajdzie, jako ostoja, opoka, ktoś, kto wie jak sobie z pewnymi rzeczami radzić i nie zawaha się pomóc. Wiedza, zrozumienie, poparcie. Nie jesteś sam. Mała mutantka, chociaż pewnie nieświadomie, już przeczuwała, że jej szczególny dar może przysporzyć jej kłopotów i lgnęła instynktownie do kogoś, kto wie więcej. Oczywiście, kochała swoją mamę, swój dom i psa Maksa, ale oni nie byli tacy jak ona, a ona potrzebowała... kogoś podobnego.

Eryk zastanowił się, jak postrzegał go Xavier, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, gdy Eryk po raz pierwszy dowiedział się, że nie jest sam. Nie jest jedynym mutantem, obdarzonym mocą, i musi wybierać, bo jego wybór będzie się liczył daleko bardziej, niż wybory polityczne zwykłego człowieka. Różnili się, spierali, kłócili i grali w szachy. Być może jednak, tylko być może, Eryk przylgnął do Charlesa dokładnie tak, jak teraz Rebeka, wtulając się w poły jodełkowej marynarki, z desperacją i niechętną nadzieją, osaczony, sfrustrowany brakiem alternatywy.

"Ale przyjedzie pan jeszcze? Odwiedzić mnie?" dopytywała Rebeka i przyjęła od Charlesa chusteczkę, w którą wytarła zapłakane ślepka i wytrąbiła głośno nos. "Poszlibyśmy na spacer z Maksem i przedstawiłabym go panu. To bardzo fajny pies. Dba o mnie."

"Masz szczęście, że masz kogoś, kto o ciebie dba." potaknął poważnie Charles i pogłaskał małą po głowie, mierzwiąc jej blond mysie ogonki. "Na pewno cię odwiedzimy, ja i Eryk. Pamiętaj tylko, że posiadasz wielki dar i musisz być z nim ostrożna. To nie on ma kontrolować ciebie, a ty jego."

Rebeka skinęła głową, przygryzając usta i wyginając je w nieszczęśliwą podkówkę.

"Będę znowu sama."

"Nie będziesz sama." Charles przygarnął raz jeszcze Rebekę i pocałował ją ukradkiem w czoło, przytulając mocno. "Już nigdy."

Będzie dobrym ojcem, pomyślał Eryk ni stąd ni zowąd. Będzie kimś więcej niż dobrym ojcem. Dla całych rzesz mutantów będzie mentorem, nauczycielem, profesorem, mistrzem. Kimś, kto pośród zawieruchy świata wie, którędy droga do prawdy. Charles się mylił, nie musiał wcale płodzić dzieci, żeby dzieci posiadać, żeby doświadczyć w pełni ojcostwa. To na niego czeka, za całą tą zabawą w kolekcjonowanie nowych odmian mutacji, odszukiwanie młodych mutantów, pertraktacji z CIA i rządem. Tym się różnił od Eryka. Eryk nie miał zapędów ojcowskich, jeżeli już, odpowiadała mu raczej rola lidera.

Rola lidera jest tak samo tymczasowa, jak rola ojca.

Charles poklepał ostatni raz po plecach swoją niebieskooką dziewczyneczkę i poprowadził ją do budynku przedszkola. Eryk podążył za nimi, z zaciśniętym gardłem słuchając desperackich próśb Rebeki, żeby zostali na podwieczorku, bo jest kisiel i krakersy. Charles w sposób widoczny nie potrafił się z małą rozstać, ale rozstać się musiał, więc dał się Erykowi odciągnąć w stronę wyjść, uprzednio wylewnie żegnając się z małą zaklinaczką zwierząt i obiecując, że zadzwoni.

Zadzwonił, faktycznie. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru profesor Charles Francis Xavier zadzwonił do pani Hall, wymawiając się, że musiał opuścić Michigan w bardzo ważnej sprawie, ale jeszcze przyjedzie i z chęcią się spotka. Mama Rebeki dowiedziała się, że jej córka jest dzieckiem szczególnie utalentowanym i za parę lat, gdy podrośnie, zostanie zaproszona do uczestnictwa w zajęciach w szkole Xaviera. Pani Hall była nastawiona bardzo przychylnie. Chyba Rebeka już zdążyła napastować ją o tą szkołę. Charles odłożył słuchawkę telefonu i oklapnął na fotelu, podpierając czoło na drżących dłoniach.

"Tyle myśli... wystraszonych... niepewnych... Bardzo chciałbym ją z nami zabrać."

"I co byś z nią zrobił?" zapytał twardo Eryk. "Jest jeszcze małą dziewczynką. Potrzebuje mamy, a nie telepaty i ojca surogata."

"Nie wiem... Nie wiem... " wymamrotał niewyraźnie Charles, wciąż z głową opuszczoną na dłoniach. "Oni potrzebują kogoś takiego... dla mnie to coś innego niż dla ciebie, Eryku. Ty tylko poruszasz metal."

Powinien poczuć się urażony, jego moc była potężna, jego siła woli żelazna. Nikt nie powinien go umniejszać, nikt nie miał prawa go umniejszać, po tym, co przeszedł w czasie wojny i po wojnie. A jednak w zaciszu hotelowego pokoju ciche słowa Charlesa, tego, który poruszał umysły, były... prawdziwe. Eryk nie miał pojęcia, jak wytrzyma prawdziwość Charlesa na dłuższą metę.

"Ty byłbyś idealnym ojcem, a ja idealnym liderem." odezwał się po chwili niskim, chrpowatym głosem, po czym usiał na fotelu na przeciwko Charlesa, i pochylił się ku niemu. Xavier zmarszczył się, zacisnął usta. Jego czoło niemal dotykało czoła Eryka.

"Ojciec i lider. Te role powinny się łączyć. A więc powinniśmy ze sobą współpracować. Tak będzie najlepiej."

"Najlepiej." potaknął Eryk i nie mówili już nic więcej.

 

///////////

 

Wrócili do rezydencji około północy. Nie było sensu zostawać dłużej w Michigan, więc złapali pierwszy samolot do Nowego Jorku i nie zważając na zmęczenie, dobrnęli do domu. Eryk prowadził samochód, prując z beztroską blazą przez jesienną, czystą, jasną noc, a Charles drzemał skulony na siedzeniu obok, wzdychając od czasu do czasu i pociągając nosem Dobrze, że spał, może to pozwoli mu zdystansować się do misji odnajdywania mutantów.

Gdy dojechali do rezydencji, obudził Charlesa, potrząsając go za ramię, a Charles spojrzał na niego zaspanym, zdekoncentrowanym wzrokiem, od którego penis Eryka drgnął nerwowo. W milczeniu wytoczyli się z samochodu, rozprostowali kości, poprawili ubrania. Charles powoli rozczmuchał się, zwłaszcza, że Hank i Angel czekali na jego powrót w kuchni. Z gorącą herbatą i zapiekanką. Charles nie był głodny, ale zjadł, nie chciał martwić dzieciaków. Eryk nie wnikał. W milczeniu pożarli na pół zapiekankę, zapijając piwem i oznajmiając, że mają dosyć herbaty na następny rok. Po krótkich i węzłowatych wyjaśnieniach, odnośnie małej mutantki i jej ewentualnego uczestnictwa w szkoleniach, Eryk wstał od stołu i podążył do swojego pokoju.

Charles został na dole, ze swoimi studentami.

 

 

end

 

by Homoviator 07/2011

 

khem, khem... poza Goki i chuchacz ktoś to jeszcze czyta? :D


End file.
